Prohibited Heart
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Some people are meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together. Is this the case of Hiromu Sakurada and Yoko Usami? Slightly AU, more information inside, one-shot.


**A/N: So I have just watched 'Kindan No Koi' recently and got really inspired to do a story (it's an excellent movie by the way, I highly recommend it-unless you don't like extremely sad stuff and yaoi). Anyway, this one-shot is based off of a scene in it but with Sentai characters of course! It's a little AU, where they are not Go Busters and Ryuji is Yoko's actual older brother and the commander is her father. I hope you enjoy it! **

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yoko?" Hiromu glances around warily as Yoko closes the door behind her. It's just her room but he's still suspicious that anything could be watching them. Her dad is the head of the Energy Department Center, so he has access to pretty much anything he wants.

"Of course, idiot," Yoko says teasingly, locking the door. The windows have the shades pulled tight but moonlight still streams through them and makes drawings on her floor. "No one will find us."

"I'm trusting you, Yoko," says Hiromu, mock frowning. He's never really mad with her and he's as nervous as she is. What if someone found them?

He works at the Energy Department Center and has gotten to the top of the ladder very quickly for being only twenty years old. Takeshi Kuroki, Yoko's father, has looked after for a while now, ever since his parents died in a car crash and his sister can't afford to take care of him. He's like an uncle to Hiromu, a father figure. Some people think he's only as successful as he is because of that relationship with President Kuroki. He usually ignores people who say such things.

It makes it complicated though, since Yoko is his daughter. Yoko and her older brother Ryuji are the heirs to the Energy Department Center and have known Hiromu almost their whole lives. Ryuji is eight years older than him but is still one of his closest friends.

Although, if he knew that Yoko and him were in love, Ryuji might sing a different tune. He and her father are quite protective of her.

Yoko hugs him tightly. He feels her smiling against his chest. They're tired of keeping their relationship a secret, with hidden meanings and whispered words and secret kisses. But it's the only way this will work if they don't want their loves to go down in flames.

"Calm down," he scolds her, a smile tugging at his own lips. He pushes her away gently as she scowls at him. Her yellow and black outfit matches her room. Or at least the light yellow comforter on the bed, the little he can see in the near darkness.

"Hiromu…" she puts, crossing her arms. Even though her room is dark, he can still see the amusement in clear in her eyes. "I don't want to."

He pauses. She's right. They've been keeping calm for far too long. Isn't it time they did go a little crazy, did have some fun? He hadn't seen her in a year.

He had left last year around this time to do some studying abroad, in Europe, by the command of Kuroki. He didn't want to leave her, even then. But he had to, if he was going to keep seeing her for the rest of his life.

When he came back a week ago, it had been one of the happiest reunions ever. While he had been away, there wasn't a day he hadn't thought of her. It had become almost unbearable. He knew that they'd go crazy without each other.

"Yoko," he whispers, placing his hands on her shoulders. He guides her to her bed and sits her down, kneeling in front of her. "I love you. I won't lose you."

Just saying those words makes chills go down her spine. She had fallen in love with him, suddenly, unexpectedly, but there is nowhere else she'd rather be then by his side. He's not just her boyfriend, he's her best friend. And that makes it all the better.

He leans forward and hugs her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder. Tingles skip across her skin. She brings her arms up to hold him as well.

"I love you too," she says quietly right in his ear, the words sweet on her tongue. The moonlight plays patterns on the floor behind them as it drips through the blinds and spills throughout her room. She can't really define love. There's not really any words for it, there's not really any one feeling for it. She's just in love with him and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

He pushes her down back on the mattress slowly, giving her ample time to change her mind. But she doesn't even think twice about it. She's waited too long for him, she can't hold it in any longer. If it's not now, then it's never.

She looks up at him as he softly trails his fingers on her face, from her forehead to her cheek. It sends a shiver through her but she doesn't show it, too entranced by his movements. It's been too long since they've been together. She misses him.

But this is worth waiting for.

There's only one love he can give, a smile only his lips show, a twinkle only in his eyes that can be seen, and her life that only he can complete.

He wakes up first, the moonlight shining through the windows now replaced with bright sunshine. It illuminates the room and he sees clothes on the floor, an overflowing trashcan, a cluttered desk, and…

Yoko.

She looks so peaceful, sleeping beside him. The sun highlights her features, giving her a soft yellow glow that makes her even more beautiful.

He lifts himself halfway up and leans on his elbow, watching her in the quietness of the morning. The stark white sheet is soft against his touch, the yellow comforter having been kicked off the bed during the night.

She turns her head in her sleep so now she's facing him. Her long dark hair spills over the pillow, no longer in its usual ponytail. He gives a soft smile to the room at large, hearing birds tweeting outside and the bustle of the streets below. But now it's just the two of them.

The door opens suddenly as three people enter the room.

Hiromu glances up quickly, his face paling when he sees who it is. His heart stops beating in his chest for a moment as his blood turns to ice.

President Kuroki, Ryuji, and Morishita stand in the doorway, their faces a pallet of horror surprise and anger.

He sits up immediately, rustling the sheets as he does so. "President!"

Yoko stirs beside him, awakened by his movement. She blinks slowly, registering the bright sunlight penetrating her eyelids. She opens them fully, first seeing Hiromu beside her, hair tousled, his gaze trained on the doorway. She follows it seeing her father, brother, and Morishita there.

"Dad! Ryuji!" she says, the situation becoming clear to her as her heartbeats faster and faster. _Oh no, oh no oh no_. "What…?"

Yoko sits up quickly, the sheets falling down to reveal her in nothing but a thin tank top and underneath, a pair of shorts. She knows Hiromu is only clad in shorts, making the situation seem even worse in the other's eyes.

"Did you plan this all along?" Kuroki demands, his voice barely suppressing his anger. He storms right up to the bed and grabs Hiromu's arm, shoving him to the ground while the other two watch. He wraps his hands around his neck, trying to strangle him.

"No!" Hiromu gasps out, trying to wrench the man's hands off of his throat.

"Dad stop!" Yoko cries, throwing the sheets off of her and grasping her father around his waist, trying to pull him off Hiromu. She succeeds but falls back hard on the bed from the force as her dad lets go of him. The scene unfolds before her in vivid colors, shaky pictures that string together, not making any sense.

Hiromu scrambles up only for Morishita to seize his arms, preventing him from moving. He struggles against the grip but is no match for the young man in this position.

"I will give you half an hour to clean up your desk! Kuroki thunders as Ryuji watches silently, a scowl making its way on his face. "You better be gone when I go and check it. Get out of here!"

Yoko's heart is shattered in that one moment. She clings to the broken pieces as tightly as she can as the severity of it crashes down around her.

Hiromu opens his mouth to respond but for once, nothing comes out. He's still too shocked of what had just happened in the last few seconds to make an answer. All he knows is that if he doesn't do something, he may never see Yoko again.

And that is unthinkable.

He loves her and doesn't want to lose her, because his life has been better since he found her. But it doesn't look like that will be the case.

Morishita begins to pull him out of the room as Hiromu fights against it. Being pulled backwards makes it even harder but he still does his best to get Morishita to let go of him.

"Hiromu don't leave!" Yoko leaps from the bed and tries to help him but Ryuji catches her in his arms, preventing her from leaving. She struggles against him, reaching out to Hiromu.

"Hiromu!" She tries to elbow Ryuji in the ribs and kick him in the shins and fight her way out of his arms but nothing works. He remains as strong as stone.

This is one goodbye she can't survive. It was bad enough when he left for a year but now she doesn't even know if she will see him again. The goodbyes are making her think about what she had when she had him, now that she's lost him.

Hiromu makes a wild grab for the doorframe, managing to get a semi decent grip on it. Morisita only pulls on him harder, dragging him out of the room. The young man flails about hysterically, trying to get back to Yoko. His hands are slipping on the wood and he can't hang on any more as Morishita gives one last tug and he lets go.

"Hiromu!" Yoko leans her full weight against Ryuji but he just gently pushes her back on the bed. She lands with a thud but is immediately up again, knowing she has to get to him. She has to or her heart will be broken beyond repair.

"Hiromu!" The young girl tries to get to the door again but Ryuji prevents her from doing just that. "Don't go!" Ryuji captures her in a hug as she reaches out her arms, wanting to get past him, wanting to get to Hiromu.

If she doesn't, she knows that he will be out of her life forever. "Hiromu!"

But he's gone. Morishita had finally pulled him fully from the room and there's only the faint sounds of a struggle going on echoing through the hallway.

"Hiromu!" she calls one last time, the fight slowly leaking out of her. She can feel her heart's crushed pieces floating around inside of her, lost without their main part. Falling in love with him was easy but the hard thing is keeping him forever. But maybe that's the challenge of love, fighting without knowing how to win.

"It will be okay Yoko," Morishita tries to reassure her, kneeling down in front of her. Yoko glares at him and shakes her head, clutching a pillow tightly to herself. "Your dad was worried about you and came back quickly just for you." He places a hand on her shoulder and she winces slightly. Morishita's eyes flicker upwards as he stands up and she follows them, seeing him glance at Ryuji who has an expressionless face.

"You two were getting too close," he says casually, leaning back on her desk. She sees red, feels rage boil up inside her but also hurt and betrayal. How could Ryuji do this to her? He is her older brother and she trusts him. How could he turn them in like this? Didn't he know how much Hiromu means to her?

"Ryu-san, you-" She can't think of what to say, what to call him. Clearly, his friendship with Hiromu is now over as well. In the course of a few minutes, relationships that had lasted for years were lying broken on the floor.

"Besides, it's not allowed, right?" He gives her a slight smirk and she narrows her eyes at him. How can he be like this? This is not the Ryu-san she knows, this is someone else.

And maybe that's what hurts her the most.

She turns her head to face her father, not being able to stand looking at Ryuji anymore. It's like rubbing salt in a newly made wound. "Dad, I love him.'

"Be quiet!" he snaps at her, crossing his arms. She winces at his tone. Yet another relationship being ruined before her very eyes.

She doesn't understand why they're so against the thought of them being together. She would've thought they would love them together. But apparently not. Is it so wrong to love who she does? Who are they to say she can't love him anymore? Who are they to say they're not right for each other?

When he said they'd be together forever, she thought that meant until they died. But apparently forever isn't as long as she thought it would be.

"He won't be able to work in the industry now," Morishita comments, looking out the window. Kuroki raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything, oblivious to his daughter's broken heart and the pieces slowly falling down, down, down.

Why is it her heart is breaking but no one can hear the sound?

She jumps up from the bed and sticks her head out the window. The blinds are raises and the window is open to her relief. She sees Hiromu walking slowly away, a briefcase in one hand and the other in his pocket. His head is bowed and his hair is still a bit messy from the night before.

"Hiromu!" she calls out, her voice catching on the back of the wind and making its way down to him. He raises his head and looks up at her, their eyes locking. "Wait for me at our place!"

Their place…their place is a fountain in a nearby park where she knew she first fell in love with him. It's the place of their first kiss, of their confessions. No one knows the magic of the place but them.

As he nods, Yoko feels someone grab her from behind. Her dad had taken hold of her arms and is trying to drag her away from the window. Her fingernails scrape the windowsill as she struggles to hold on. But as strong as she is, her hands scrabble uselessly, trying and failing to get a firm grip. She never knew love could cause this much pain.

Hiromu sees Yoko's head peeking out of the window. As soon as she calls out to him, she is snatched away and she disappears from the window, leaving him with a small feeling of hope being overrun with a feeling of emptiness.

"Yoko!" he cries out, knowing she will probably not hear him. He can tell the window is closed, drowning out any response she would have made.

This is making his heart bleed, even if it doesn't show, even if there's no red blood dripping down. He knows they were destined to fall in love but maybe not be together in the end.

Maybe.

But he will wait for her. He will wait for her by the fountain and see everything in the rippling waters. He will wait for her because she is worth waiting for.

She quietly closes her door, wincing slightly at the gentle creak the hinges make as it swings shut. Taking a look around to make sure no one is even close to her in the hallway, she adjusts the grip on her bag and starts walking.

Honestly, she is surpised her dad didn't post guards around her room. Ryuji had been keeping watch over her the whole day but had left not twenty minutes ago when she pretended to be so tired she couldn't' keep her eyes open. He had believed her but she knows he knows she knows that he knows that she's up to something. She's not the kind of girl to give up one something without much of a fight. Especially not someone she loves.

_Hiromu. _He had awakened her soul, so to speak. When he came into her life, she knew instantly he was the one. As much as her mind tried to deny it, her heart had already spoken.

Her footsteps pad softly on the floor as she reaches the front door. The moon isn't as bright tonight as it was last night but it's still a good enough glow that she is able to see a few feet in front of her.

Closing the door as best she can without making any noise, she descends the steps and makes it to the pavement. She turns her head up, to see her home, a dark shape against the somewhat lighter sky. It's no longer home to her.

She takes a deep breath and turns from her former home, not once looking back. There's nothing left to see anyway.

The journey to the fountain seems longer then it really is. All she can think about is how Ryuji had betrayed her and her father had almost killed Hiromu. _Why?_ Why would they do such things? Hiromu had been like a part of the family and to lose him in an instant is terrible.

But she loves him. She loves him with every beat of her heart.

The moon shines, somewhat muted in the sky as she walks along the desolate road. There's no one out at this time. It's just her.

A wind softly blows across her face, reminding her of Hiromu's trailing fingers. It's not a cool evening but she shivers anyway at the thought of last night. After that, she knows he's worth it. he's worth everything.

He's worth her leaving her home. He's worth her giving up everything, her whole life. He's worth everything she has to give.

Of course, she's not going to tell him that. It'll just give him a bigger ego hen what he already has. Although that ego is probably pretty deflated right now.

The fountain comes into view. It's gray stone glistens in the soft moonlight and the gentle sound of running water makes her feel calmer, somehow. Hiromu is sitting next to it, his head in his hands, his bag resting beside him. She feels her heart beat faster.

_He did wait for me._

"Hiromu," she calls softly, walking up to him. He raises his head quickly and a small smile breaks over his face when he sees her and it seems the night has gotten a thousand times brighter. He gets up and hugs her before saying anything.

"You came," he whispers into her hair. She smiles at the relief in his voice.

"You didn't think I would?" she teases, frowning at him. He rolls his eyes, still hugging her to him.

"I thought it'd be hard for you," retorts Hiromu, a slight smile gracing his lips. For them to argue lightheartedly like this gives him a little hope. Nothing has changed between them and that's what he was most afraid of.

"Ryu-san didn't leave me until half an hour ago. I came as soon as I could." Yoko looks up into his eyes and sees the moonlight reflected in them.

"Ah." They don't say anything for a few minutes, just caught up in the moment and each other. Finally, Hiromu breaks the silence.

"This was the beginning of us," he remarks, inclining his head around. Yoko nods, remembering that night very well. It was earlier in the evening then, so it was brighter and the landscape was splashed in dying sunlight.

"Yeah," she agrees, as the words flood her mind along with all the newfound feelings that night. _"I know I'm putting our friendship at risk, but I love you."_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yoko?" asks Hiromu, tightening his grip around her just a little. He doesn't have to elaborate; they both know what he means.

He means is she sure she wants to give up her whole life for him. To run away with him into the unknown instead of the safe, sheltered life they she once had. To leave it all behind for a shaky promise to their future.

"Yes. I'm sure." She looks him straight in the eye and he knows she means it. There's no question of the sincerity in her tone. He gives a slight smile as he holds her closer and makes a silent vow to her.

_I will always care for you, even if we're not together and even if we're far, far away from each other._

**A/N: Well? What do you all think? Like it? Don't?**


End file.
